You and I, For Forever
by HamilsquadFan
Summary: This is a small sequel to All Of The Stars, it'll only be a few chapters or so. Connor and Evan got into the same university! But they have to share a dorm with two other people, Michael Mells and Jeremy Heere. What happens when Connor sees they obviously like each other, and tries to get them together?
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys, time for some happy stories xD. This is a sequel to All Of The Stars. At college, Country-Fangirl and I'm Dreams Of A Violet Rose gave me the idea (Thanks btw). BUT ITS ALSO A CROSSOVER! Anyway, we're gonna get started. Enjoy! [We're also gonna start in Connor's POV]

Wow. The dorm is bigger than I thought it would be. Geez, no wonder why this school is so expensive. Well, for me. Evan got in with a scholarship. Pretty cool. All those essay contests payed off. Literally.

"Wait, wait. Wait." Evan interrupts my thoughts. He had his dirty blonde hair brushed back earlier, but now it was a bit messed up from him running his hand through it all day. From stress, I assume. Nervous tick of his. And he was wearing his normal blue striped shirt and jeans, but he still looked adorable.

"Wait what?" I ask, setting down my bag on the couch.

"There's four bedrooms." He has this anxiety-ridden look on his face. I instinctively walk over and hug him. I've been told I'm a very comforting person. By...Only Evan. But his opinion matters most.

"They should have fucking told us that." I sighed. I wanted to spend college with Evan. And maybe my whole life with him. Maybe. But now we have to share it with some random strangers.

"I wonder when they'll get here. Or if they're nice. What if they're those guys out front that called us fags because we were holding hands?!" Evan's wonder quickly turned into panic. If it _is _those guys...Well, let's just hope it isn't. Jesus, Evan's worrying has me worrying.

"I'm pretty sure it isn't them. Don't worry Ev. It'll be okay. I mean, come on! We're at college! Together! And with an extra two people. But I'm sure they're nice." Huh. I sure have grown, haven't I? Look at me. Mr. Optimistic. That's supposed to be Evan's job, but now he's just a mess with worrying and stressing about everything. Damn you, college.

Evan sighed a little, then wraps his arms around my middle.

"Okay. Sorry. I'm getting worked up over nothing." He mumbles, but his face was buried into my chest.

"It's okay. They might get here soon, so let's start unpacking stuff." I kiss the top of his head, and then we let go of each other. Evan smiled weakly and picked up his bag, and head to one of the rooms. They all looked the same. They each had a basic desk, shelf, closet, and bed. Evan picked one on the right side of the hall.

Right as I picked up my bag the door flew open and two guys stepped in. They looked around my age, and were both leaning on each other and laughing.

One had glasses, and a pretty sick jacket on. _He has a pride flag patch on the jacket. That's a good sign. _I thought as I stood there, surveying the two. The one with the jacket had a darker skin tone, and dark brown hair.

The other one was _tremendously _adorable. Well, no more than Evan was of course. But he had lighter skin and light brown hair, with blue eyes.

"Uh...What are you doing in our dorm?" The one with the jacket asked.

"Hi! I'm Connor Murphy, and this is a four-person dorm apparently." Yikes. Me trying to be friendly is...Yikes.

"It is?" The other one asks. He looks remotely disappointed for a minute, Then he shakes his head and smiles. "Well, I'm Jeremy Heere. This is Michael Mells." He slung his arm over Michael's shoulders.

"Nice to meet you." I say with a smile. They seemed friendly enough. Hey, I'm trying to maintain a healthy attitude. Don't judge me.

"So is the fourth person coming soon?" Michael asks, walking into the dorm and looking around. Jeremy followed him.

"Actually, he's already here." I say. As if it were planned, Evan poked his head out from his door.

He looked at the two for a moment, then stepped out and walked over to me.

"This" I smile and put my arm around his waist. "Is Evan Hansen."

Michael smiles brightly, and Jeremy looked at him with a small smile.

"So should we unpack first, then get to know each other? We can play a game or something." Michael breaks the silence with his joyous voice. "I mean, I'm sure you two know each other. And me and Jeremy are best friends." He glances at my arm, which was still around Evan's waist.

"That sounds like a good idea. The getting to know each other part." I say, smiling. I grab my bag again and walk to the room besides Evan's.

"They seem friendly." Evan mumbles, sitting on my bed as I unpacked some things.

"You okay? You didn't talk much. Well, you didn't say anything at all." I looked over at him. He was laying down. I smiled and walked over to lay down next to him.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't really like new people." Evan shifted so I could lay down next to him.

"I know. But we're spending the year with 'em. You should try to put yourself out there, and at least try to get to know them." I say.

Evan started laughing. "You sound like my mom! Geez!" I laughed and shook my head. "But...Okay. I'll try." He says after a moment. "I promise."

"Alright." I smile and hug him tightly, then plant another kiss on the top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

(We're gonna keep it in Connor's POV)

"Game time!" Michael shouted from the living room. Evan's eyes snapped open, and I laughed a little.

"Don't fall asleep on me, come on. Let's go." I smile as I get up and practically drag Evan with me.

"Also, we invited the coolest girls on the planet." Jermey says when we walk into the living room.

"Wait, What?" Evan squeaked. I'm pretty sure that was the first words he had spoken in front of them.

"They'll be here in" Michael pauses and looks at his watch, "like ten seconds."

Jeremy looked exited, as did Michael. Evan looked downright terrified. I'm sure I just looked confused. But just as Michael said, ten seconds later there was a knock at the door. Jeremy laughed as he opened the door, and Evan hid behind me.

"We're here!" The first one announced. She had a pink dress on, and curly black hair. The second was a bit shorter, and had a blue shirt and jeans on. She looked like the other one, so I assumed they were sisters. She looked quieter, and nice. Like Evan, just with black hair. But the third one...

She was a whole different story. She was wearing a bright yellow shirt with black leggings, and her hair was dyed yellow too. Whoever she was, she seemed to brighten the room up immediately. And she just seemed way too energetic.

"Hey there!" The first one says. "I'm Angelica, my sister here is Eliza, and that small one, who is also my sister, with the yellow hair is-"

"I'm Peggy!" The yellow one skipped over and grabbed my hand to shake it. They all seemed really cool. But when I glanced back at Evan, his eyes just screamed "_Oh my god I'm gonna die."_

But it was adorable, in a sort of weird way. Wait, no it wasn't weird. He was my boyfriend, and I love his adorable face.

"I'm Connor, and this person" I grab Evan's waist like before and pull him beside me, "Is Evan Hansen."

Evan waved, then clung to my side. Peggy smiles at him, then turns to Michael.

"Michael, we decided it would be late by the time we decided on a game. So we've decided for you already! We're gonna play Truth Or Dare. And then maybe Never Have I Ever, if we have time." Oh no. I could practically feel Evan's nervousness. Me and Jared are basically the only friends he has. And he's never really been very good at...Well, anything that involves talking to people. Or playing games.

"Sounds great! Come on guys, gather round." Jeremy sat down next to Michael on the couch. We all crowded around, and thus began the game.

"I'll go first!" Peggy smiled brightly. "Connor! Since you're new, and I don't know you very well, Truth or dare?"

Of course it's me first. "Uh...Truth for now."

"Okay! Are you and Evan dating, because I kind of got that vibe from you guys." Angelica rolled her eyes when Peggy said this.

I laughed a little and kisses Evan's cheek, and he blushed. "Yes, me and Evan are dating. Now, Michael. You seem interesting. Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Michael says, glancing at Jeremy with a small smile. _Oh my god he totally has a crush on Jeremy. _

"Hmmm. Out of everyone in the room, who is your favorite person?" What? I'm just wondering if it's one of the girls or not. Him and Peggy seem pretty close.

"Jeremy! Of course." Jeremy blushed a little, but quickly looked the other way. "Hm. Angie, Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Angelica smirked. "Give me your best dare."

Michael pretended to think for a moment. "I dare you to...talk in a British accent for the rest of the night." Eliza snorted, and Peggy started laughing.

"Oh god." Angelica rolled her eyes. "Very well then. Evan, Truth or dare?"

"Uhm...Truth?" Evan looked a bit overwhelmed, but he seemed to have loosened up a bit. _I _was personally looking forward to him possibly getting a bit drunk later, if we do play never have I ever. I've never seen drunk Evan before. I don't think _anyone_ has seen drunk Evan before.

"What is your favorite song?" Angelica asked.

Evan looked down at the floor. "Candy Store, from Heathers."

"Wait, really?" Me, Peggy, and Jeremy all asked at the same time.

Evan looked up and smiled a little. "Yeah."

"That is adorable." I say, laughing.

By the end of Truth or Dare, we had discovered that Evan is really good at singing high notes, Eliza has a girlfriend named Maria, Angelica is very scary sometimes, Peggy is all over the place, and Michael definitely had a crush on Jeremy. And the other way around.

"Now." Peggy took out a bottle of some sort of alcohol and poured three shots for everyone. "We play never have I ever."

(What shall be revealed next? Find out in the next chapter!)


	3. Chapter 3

Well, it turns out Evan has led a very boring life, and only took one shot. So Evan got to see 'sort of drunk' me, again. But I didn't get to see drunk Evan, which is surprisingly disappointing.

"Geez, it's dark out." Michael says. He was leaning on Jeremy, who was basically falling asleep with his arm around Michael.

_Alright, there is NO way they haven't gone on a date yet. _I think as I look over at Evan, who had his legs draped over mine. He was falling asleep too, closing his eyes for a moment and then snapping them back open.

"Yeah, we should probably go to sleep. Classes start this week." I say, gently shaking Evan. He sat up and looked around, making a "Hmmm?" Sound.

"We're going to bed now, come on." I say, standing up and offering him my hand. Evan shakes his head and rolls onto the floor. I sigh a little and pick him up.

Evan giggles and smiles at me. "Hi." He says. _He's so cute when he's tired. _

"Hello." I say, smiling back at him. "We're gonna go to bed now."

"Carry me!" Evan says, laughing to himself. I smile and kiss his cheek, carrying him to his bed and setting him down.

"Goodnight, Ev." I kiss his forehead and pull the covers over him. He fell asleep before I said anything else, but I still whispered "I love you" to him before turning off the lights.

—

"I have a plan!" I sit up and look at Evan, who had just barged into my room uninvited. Weird. He always knocks.

"What?" _I'm so confused. _"Plan for what?"

"We" Evan pauses to point to me, then himself, "are going to get Michael and Jeremy together!"

I stood up and laughed a little. "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend? Evan, What are you talking about?"

"Okay so I was getting coffee with Jeremy, and I asked about Michael cause he seemed like a pretty cool dude. And Jeremy told me about how wonderful he was, and I thought 'hey these two are definitely a couple' but apparently they _aren't_! Can you believe that? So I asked if they ever dated, he said no. So I had a lot of more coffee, but that's not important. Then I talked to Michael, asked him about Jeremy, _and they are both totally in love with each other._" His words came out in a rush, and it looks like he didn't even take a breath.

"You know what happened last time you tried to set people up..." I raise my eyebrows at him. _Also, why would he drink that much coffee? _

"Yeah but Zoe and Alana still ended up together! Sure they both kind of hate me, _but still._" Evan looked insane, first of all. Well, not really _insane._ He just looked different. He certainly wasn't quiet or shy right now, which is a big change.

"You need to chill out right now." I say, shaking my head a little. "And also...Why do you want to get them together? We just met them, I don't think it's the right time to play matchmaker."

"I don't wanna be chill right now." Evan says. "And so what? They're meant to be together, obviously. It's obvious. Don't you think it's obvious?"

"Calm down Ev." I say, standing up and shaking my head at him. "Even if they are meant to be, I think they can get together on their own."

"They are literally just awkwardly in love." Evan says. "Basically me and you if you hadn't found my suicidal letter, and we were both relatively normal-ish! Or maybe me and you if we were normal and I didn't _have _a suicidal letter." He trailed off and a puzzled look crossed his face. _Yikes. This conversation didn't take a great turn. _

"Evan, I have never heard you talk this much in so little time. And we've known each other for a while." I say, laughing. "Just don't try and get them together until we know them more. We have to live with them, after all. If your plan fails...well, it could all go to hell."

"Fine." Evan says with a huff. "But I'm gonna tell you the same thing when you try and get them together yourself!"

The surprising thing was that he actually did. When I approached Evan only a _week_ later to tell him he was right, he responded with nearly every word I had said. I was half flattered he remembered, half angry at myself for not believing him when he told me he would do this.

"Please! Please! Pleeeaaaaase!" I was begging him at this point. Caffeinated Evan was more willing to do things than Decaf Evan. Not like weird things or anything, just like...nevermind. God, I sound like Evan when we met.

"You need to chill out right now." Evan says, smiling at me. "We don't even know them well enough."

"Alright, that's it." I squinted at him and huffed. "If you don't agree, I won't kiss you for the rest of the year. And I'll go to the sisters to see if they'll help me."

He raised his eyebrows at me and laughed. "Okay. Fine. Let's go get the sisters."

(Hey! Yeah! I know! I'm not dead, I swear. It's just been busy. Anywho, I'll make sure to finish this story. I'm working on my Sincerely, Me sequel series thing (I am so excited, I'm gonna introduce some new characters in it!) So expect that to be here sometime in the future too! If you haven't read Sincerely, Me yet, go ahead! The sequel is _not going to be like the first one)_

Thanks for reading! I'll update again soon!


End file.
